


The Business of Pleasure

by R00bs_Teacup



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Other, Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Trans Character, trans!Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R00bs_Teacup/pseuds/R00bs_Teacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana and Gwen own a porn company. They do scenes. Lance is trans and they love her too. There's lots of sex. I don't even know. It's not quite porn, but it's not quite anything else either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Business of Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Candymacaron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candymacaron/gifts), [Polomonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/gifts).



> For Polomonkey and Candymacaron, who wanted this. 
> 
> WARNINGS: disphoria and someone being a transphobic dick off screen no comments or anything just mentioned that she was stupid and mean and transphobic
> 
> Inspired by this beautiful art by Perplexingy, asking for trans knight Lance. Which I did not do, but I like the picture, it's fantastic: http://perplexingly.tumblr.com/post/106066375975/i-was-thinking-id-like-a-story-with-trans-female

It all began with a phonecall, while they were still at university. Gwen was in the middle of having rather enthusiastic sex with Arthur when her mobile rang with his sister's ring tone, and that rather killed the momentum. Arthur had been confused until she'd explained, at which point his boner had died dramatically and he'd flopped away from her.

 

"Answer the wench, then," Arthur had said, "might as well. This isn't going to get going again until she's well out of earshot, not after my fifteenth birthday and that debacle."

 

"Aw, your poor bollocks," Gwen had said, laughing, giving the bollocks in question an affectionate squeeze.

 

Her phone had stopped ringing while she was laughing at Arthur, but it had started again.

 

"They just run scared when they hear her name," Arthur had said, looking sadly down at his crotch.

 

Gwen had been laughing when she answered and Morgana had wanted details.

 

"Arthur's bollocks," Gwen had said.

 

"Oh Gwen, again? Stop bedding my brother!"

 

"Bedding? Also, no I will not, he's lovely and has a glorious cock."

 

"Stop, please. This is really not helping me in my predicament."

 

"Which is?"

 

"Well, how the hell am I meant to get off to this? I mean, there's a girl with her bits in the air, and some guy just shoving it in, and then there's a pathetic twig-dick twitching it's way to emission, and two lesbians writhing but not doing anything particularly- Gwen, porn is useless."

 

"You rang me while wanking to tell me you can't get off on the shit porn you watch?"

 

"I did. And it's not the shit porn I watch, it's all porn. Name one good bit of porn that gets you off."

 

Gwen had considered it, come up blank, and that had been the end of Arthur getting sex for the day. They had met up at Starbucks and complained together over coffee and a laptop, looking for anything that wasn't awful and made them feel crap instead of excited.

 

*

 

"Gwen, we need to see about booking someone to replace Vivien, she's still refusing to do anything which involves another woman, even though it's in her contract, so we need to fire her. And Merlin is not to be let in a room with my brother again, not even if Arthur's been waiting ages for me for our lunch dates, not even if Arthur sneaks into the back and begs someone to let him see Merlin because he's funny, because it always, always ends up with something I do not want to see."

 

"Hello, Morgana," Gwen says, turning in her desk chair, looking away from the screen where Lacelot has her arse in the air with Sophia stroking one cheek.

 

"Pause that and stop getting off at work," Morgana says, slumping in all her beautifully tailored glory into Gwen's visitor chair.

 

"I'm not getting off, I'm just making sure that our scenes are respectful and good quality."

 

"Just get Arthur to have a wank to it. If it gets the perv off, it's no good."

 

"Arthur is a very lovely lover, actually," Gwen says, stopping the video (Lance is just about to be buggered gently).

 

"I thought once you two broke up I'd stop hearing about his cock. Please?"

 

"Not his cock. Not everything is about dick. I already have someone lined up for Viv, I've been wanting to fire her for months."

 

"Yes, yes, I know. She's just really hot and she's really good with Merlin. Their videos are some of the most popular we have. She's so responsive."

 

"Yes, well, I can change the contract if you want to keep her on. I can offer her half of what we pay and limit her to guys and do the same with the other woman I hire."

 

"No, no, just cut her. Who do we have doing Leon's latest, by the way?"

 

"Um..." Gwen looks for the paperwork on the scene Leon handed her scripts and things for a week ago, "ah. Merlin and... you, currently, because it was Vivien and I can't bring in Elena in time for the shoot."

 

"Fine, I don't mind Merlin."

 

Gwen nods. She knows Morgana's here for something not work-related, because if it was purely work-related she wouldn't have unbuttoned her suit jacket or shoved her hands into her trouser pockets. Nor would she be ignoring her phone buzzing. Gwen considers asking what's up, then decides against it and puts Leon's notes away, pulling up their website instead, which is what she's supposed to be working on. She decides that Lance and Sophia are fine to go up and uploads the vid, scanning the HTML quickly to make sure it fits what Elyan writes out for her every time she gets it wrong and messes up his 'masterpiece of a website'.

 

"Gwen?" Morgana asks.

 

Gwen hums and checks through the admin inbox to see if there's anything Elyan's flagged for her attention. She finds a review that he's not sure whether to publish or not, on one of Vivien's solo videos, and opens the link. She has to cover her mouth to keep from laughing.

 

"Hey, listen to this," she says, grinning at Morgana, "'I know this is a feminist site and not a meninist sight- spelt s.i.g.h.t-, but this one is hot! Cor!'. No, Elyan, let's not put that one up."

 

Morgana laughs, relaxing a bit. Gwen sends her brother a rude message and looks at a user question that needs her attention.

 

"Gwen?" Morgana says again, taking a deep breath, "I think we should do a scene together."

 

Gwen looks up and smiles, surprised Morgana asked.

 

"Yeah? Why? I mean, I don't mind. I haven't been involved in shoots for years, though," Gwen says.

 

"Dunno."

 

Gwen sighs. Morgana being sullen always means just one thing.

 

"Morgause has been asking again, hasn't she?" Gwen asks.

 

"Asking what?"

 

"Asking about why your long term, committed girl friend is never on the site with you. Have you tried explaining the difference between work and relationships with her?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Okay. Fine. I don't like it being because of that, but I like doing shoots with you and kind of miss it, so alright."

 

Gwen watches Morgana carefully, charts the relief, the shame, the old shiver of anxiety that Morgana rarely reveals these days. Gwen closes down the website and gets to her feet, gathering her coat and bag.

 

"Lunch?" she suggests.

 

Morgana gets to her feet, the uncertainty not leaving her. Gwen moves around the desk and cups her chin, lifting her face so she can meet her eyes. She kisses her fiercly, then tangles a hand in her hair, holding her steady. Morgana's uncertainty leaves her and she grins against Gwen's lips, breathing hard.

 

“There you are,” Gwen says smugly. “Let's go get Lance, hmm?”  


 

“You just want to get off after that scene,” Morgana grumbles, but she takes Gwen's hand and lets herself be dragged through the offices to the studios.  


  

Lance is lounging behind the camera, watching Merlin cheerfully fucking Gwaine, eating crisps. She tilts her head back and greets them by going more relaxed and limp, grinning, teeth full of Quavers. Gwen grins back and gestures with her head, and Lance gets gracefully to her feet and leads them out into the hall.

  


“Lunch?” She asks. “Great. I need to stop at the bathroom because I swear I'm flopping about all over the place. I knew tight white trousers was a bad idea.”

  


“They were a very good idea,” Gwen says, getting her hand over Lance's bum as they wander to the loos. “I like them very much.”

  


“She's been watching your scenes,” Morgana says. “She's annoyingly horny. You should fix it, Lance.”

  


“Aw, my poor ace baby,” Lance says, laughing, stopping to tilt Morgana's face and kiss both her cheeks, press their foreheads together. Then, she whispers, in the most dirty way she has (which is dirty- people assume Lance is the innocent one of them, all pure and lovely and all, but she has the mind of a gutter. Not just in the gutter, but of it), “I will fix her horny, my darling.”

  


Lance changes direction and drags them, holding a hand of each of them, to Morgana's office. She pulls the blinds, locks the door, tosses Morgana a magazine, and then kneels between Gwen's legs and spreads Gwen's knees, running a finger under the band of her pants, looking up at her coyly.

  


“Yes please,” Gwen says.

  


Lance goes shy for a second, cheeks flushing, and she looks like some chivalric knight, eyes dark and serious, gazing at Gwen. Gwen wriggles so she can kiss Lance, tasting the cherry of her lip-gloss, the Quavers, Coka-Cola.

  


“You shouldn't drink so many sugary drinks,” Gwen scolds lightly, then licks the taste out of Lance's mouth.

  


“But you like them,” Lance says, losing her shyness and pulling Gwen's knickers off, hands spreading over Gwen's thighs, thumbs pressing to the creases, spreading her wide and open.

  


She uses her tongue at first, gently, teasing, thumb against Gwen's vagina, just against the edge of the hole, just a little pressure. Gwen shifts, sighing, letting her head fall back. She keeps her eyes open, watching Lance, watching Morgana. They're both so beautiful. Lance is dark from the sun of Spain, skin honey-gold. Morgana's pale and freckled.

  


“I love you two,” Gwen breathes.

  


Lance presses her tongue over Gwen's clitoris, then opens her mouth, lips and tongue and warm over Gwen's cunt, hands back on her thighs. Gwen's muscles tense and relax, and she sighs again, harsher, breath coming harder.

  


She comes with Lance's hands on her breast and thigh, Lance eating her out, thighs trembling. She's quiet, she's always quiet. It's a long, shaking one, and afterwards she lies, limp, legs splayed. Lance gets up onto the sofa next to her and cuddles with her while she comes down.

  


“That was hot,” Lance says, kissing Gwen. Gwen can taste her come, now, not Coke or Quavers or lip gloss. Though Lance's lips are glossy.

  


“Want me to return the favour?” Gwen asks, running her hand over Lance's side and belly to the sensetive spot under her breast.

  


“No. Feeling a bit… no,” Lance says, making a face.

  


“Okay,” Gwen says. “You look lovely, today. Did I mention? I like your hair like this. Your breasts are fantastic, too.”

  


Gwen gives one a gentle squeeze, then thumbs the waist of Lance's jeans, asking permission. Lance nods and shifts around so Gwen can undo them, push them down a bit. Gwen reaches inside to check Lance's tuck. Lance sighs against her neck.

  


“Should just chop that stupid hose off,” Lance grumbles. “With scissors or something.”

  


“I'm rather fond of every centimetre of you,” Gwen says.

  


“As am I,” Morgana says, joining them on the sofa. She checks Lance, too, and then does up her jeans. “Your body is beautiful. I'd like to draw you again, by the way. Can I come watch your next scene? Who are you with?”

  


“Not sure,” Lance says. “It was one Leon wrote for Vivien, but Vivien… um, she's sort of the reason I'm a bit disphoric today.”

  


Gwen breathes in sharply, and Morgana's unease earlier suddenly makes sense. She gets up, marching to the door. Morgana clears her throat, and holds up Gwen's underwear. Gwen snatches it and pulls it on, _then_ marches to the door. She storms through the offices until she finds Vivien, in Arthur's office. Arthur looks up at her, surprised, then he looks a bit sheepish.

  


“I don't see why,” Vivien says, looking bad tempered.

  


“Not my area. I just do as I'm told. Morgana's terrifying,” Arthur says. “Sorry Viv. Look, I have a meeting with Mx. Smith, so I need the office. You're going to need to clear your things out before close of business today. Thank you. Gwen, come here, let me show you those numbers.”

  


They look at Arthur's laptop screen until Vivien huffs and flounces out. Then Arthur breathes a sigh of relief.

  


“Bloody hell, she's a nightmare,” Arthur says.

  


“You fired her,” Gwen says. “That is not your job. Nor is it in your power. That is my job.”

  


“Yeah, I know. It's just… I heard what she said to Lance, and no offence, Gwenie, but people who want to sue us? Are my job. Chopping her hair off or her head, or beating her with a shoe, or any of the things you were thinking, is sort of not good practise.”

  


“I was going thinking Morgana's shoe, actually,” Gwen grumbles, sitting in Arthur's guest chair.

  


“I also thought it might be easier for Lance if Viv was gone today, and I thought it might be enjoyable if I found a way to not pay her this month's wages or her notice period.”

  


“What?” Gwen asks.

  


“I wrote her contract.”

  


“Yes, and I approved it, and HR checked it, and is she going to sue us after all?”

  


“Nope,” Arthur says, then grimaces. “I can be a bit of a bastard. I guess now's the time to admit I wrote in a loophole.”

  


“Great,” Gwen says, sighing. “I'd better have HR review everyone's contracts. Okay, fine. Your stupid knight in shining armour complex is annoying, you know that, right?”

  


“Lance is my best friend. I've known her longer than any of you. I knew her when she transitioned, I knew her when she was just a kid. Gwen, you don't know the kind of… I work for you and Morgana not because I think it's fun working for my terrifying sister and my ex fuck buddy. I work for you because you're fucking good employers and have such good… God damn it, Viv shouldn't have said those things. I'm coming to lunch with you, by the way.”

  


“No, please no,” Gwen moans. “I wanted a nice romantic lunch with my girlfriends.”

  


“Fine. But I'm coming for starters and wine,” Arthur says.

  


Gwen sighs, but gives in. They find Lance and Morgana chatting with some of the actresses. Lance is looking over a script with Jenny. She rolls her eyes when she sees Arthur at Gwen's back, and snorts.

  


“Come here, you stupid blond dolt,” Lance says.

  


Arthur goes, and they hug, linking arms and leading the way out of the building.

  


“Lance wants to do that scene with Jenny,” Morgana murmurs to Gwen as they go.

  


“Mm?” Gwen says, tilting her head. “Mm. That'd be hot. Jenny's lovely. All those rolls of fat. It'll be beautiful with Lance. Yeah, let's do that.”

  


“I'll sort it when we get back. How did we end up with Arthur?”

  


“He's worried about Lou-Lou,” Gwen says, frowning.

  


“Mm? Okay. Maybe cut short your day, take her home early. Bath, garden, Skype?”

  


“Mm-mm. Don't think Lou-Lou's gonna want family tonight.”

  


“Good point. Bath, garden, snuggles, then.”

  


“Better.”

  


Gwen executes that plan. Arthur stays for the entirety of lunch, so Gwen leaves at two thirty, as early as she can. She waltzes into the studio and interrupts Lance's scene with Merlin, and uses her status as company owner to get her way. At home, she runs a bath and kisses Lance, and undoes her hair, fingers running through to loosen the plaits. It's so soft. She runs her hands over Lance's skin, over her body, worshiping it as far as Lance lets her.

  


Morgana gets back in time for dinner and snuggles, and Lance lies between them on the sofa, slumped, loose, relaxed. Her hair's over her shoulders, their arms around her, her head's back on Morgana's arm.

  


“I love you both,” Lance says. “Thank you. I feel better.”

  


“Did you talk to Arthur?” Morgana asks.

  


“Mm. No,” Lance says. “Maybe another day. He told me something weird about fish, and gave me a book, and was generally awkward and sweet. Wanted you two, today.”

  


“Here we are,” Gwen says.

  


“Mm. Here you are. Lovely. Wouldn't mind a return of the favour you owe me, now, Gwennie.”

  


“As you wish,” Gwen says.

  


“Love it when you let me be Buttercup,” Lance says, turning her head so Gwen can kiss her.

  


Morgana holds her while Gwen runs her mouth over Lance's body, tasting her skin, taking her time. Morgana kisses Lance's neck, gently. They both go gentle and slow, and take Lance apart until she's limp and gasping, making little noises, completely undone. Then they let her come, and Morgana rocks her, and Gwen joins their cuddle, and they lie in a messy sprawl, all piled together, limbs confused.

  


*

  


“Cut. Morgana, can you move to the left a little? Thanks. Can we film your breasts, Gwen?”

  


“If Morgana's doing something there,” Gwen says. “No gratuitous tit shots, though, those are annoying. I know my boobs are great.”

  


The director, Isolde, laughs and calls action. Gwen spreads her legs a little more for Morgana, tilts her head back, stroking Morgana's hair, her cheek. She likes doing scenes with Morgana, likes it when they get to be tender and she gets to show her pleasure. Isolde stops them a few more times to adjust their position, and asks permission to film Morgana's cunt too, but it goes quite smoothely until they get to fingering.

  


“Can we cut?” Morgana asks, pulling her fingers out and wiping them on Gwen's thigh. “The pacing is all wrong.”

  


“Yes, you're right. We need more. Try a strap on?” Isolde says.

  


“Do you want to film me getting her ready, then?” Morgana asks.

  


“No, no. We're too far along to do that now, it'll slow the thing down again. Same with showing you putting on a condom. Prep Gwen, and get the condom on, then we'll film something with lube,” Isolde says.

  


“Something with lube,” Gwen says, laughing, shifting. “Great.”

  


It works, though. Isolde is good at pacing. When they're done, Morgana removes the strap on and they go to shower together, Gwen working her mouth over Morgana's skin, pressing kissing over her. Morgana laughs, tugging Gwen under the spray.

  


“I'm not hot, don't worry,” Gwen says. “Just awfully fond of you. Love you to bits, Gonny.”

  


“I know that. I love you as well,” Morgana says.

  


She washes Gwen's back, then her front, then her face and then her hair, fingers trailing over Gwen's body, enjoying her. Gwen allows it, sighing into it, pleased. They go to find Lance, afterwards. She's sitting in on one of July's scenes with Sophia, chair backwards, head tilted, contemplating.

  


July's got her head bent forwards, looking down at Sophia. They're haivng oral sex, July's penis being the focus of their pleasure. Sophia's got her hands running over July's body, soothing her, rubbing her thigh. July throws her head back and lifts her hips as they watch, moaning loudly. Lance snorts softly, and her attention shifts, noticing them. She comes over and they move into the hall.

  


“Lunch?” Lance asks hopefully.

  


“No, just saying hi,” Morgana says. “We did that scene.”

  


“Oh,” Lance says. “Alright.”

  


Gwen gives her the Kit Kat from her jumper pocket, and Lance perks up again, tearing off the wrapper and shoving half of the chocolate into her mouth. Morgana sighs and reaches over to rub her thumb over Lance's lip, removing the chocolate there.

  


“What are you doing next?” Gwen asks Lance. “Joining those two?”

  


“You know I'm not,” Lance says. “You saw the scene. No, I'm with Merlin later, we're doing body stuff, humping I think.”

  


“Oh, I know that one. That one looks slow,” Gwen says. “You might like it, it's a bit boring though.”

  


“Looks alright,” Lance says. “How did yours go?”

  


“Great,” Morgana says, smiling. “It was nice. I like doing them with Gwen. I've got Merlin this afternoon. He's busy today, isn't he?”

  


“Wants extra money to buy Arthur things,” Lance says, shrugging. “Any more snacks?”

  


“Nope. Go on, I'll see you later,” Gwen says.

  


“It's your turn to cook tonight, Morgs,” Lance says, wandering off with a wave.

  


Gwen watches her go, enjoying the way her dress clings. Morgana calls her a pervert and leaves her to it. Lance has a lovely bum, though. Gwen just enjoys appreciating such things.

  


She gets home later, a bit tired, a bit fed up. She's been working late tonight, and she knows everyone else will already be home and cuddling without her. She kicks off her shoes, and then Lance pounces on her. Lance, completely naked, aroused, and beaming cheerfully.

  


“Come on, come on. July's scene gave me _ideas_ ,” Lance says, tugging at her.

  


“Am I allowed to take my coat off?” Gwen says. “Get a cup of tea? Have a sit down?”

  


“No. Come have sex with me,” Lance says, laughing. “Come on. Please? I love you. You're beautiful. You're so hot and lovely. All this hair.”

  


Gwen laughs, too, and lets herself be lead to the bedroom. Lance is in a tender mood, pressing compliments into her skin with kisses, spreading her out, lights on full, looking at her, loving her. Gwen relaxes into it, lets Lance take care of her. Lance goes slow and gentle for a while, then she gets a bit impatient and wraps Gwen's hand around her penis.

  


“Come on, get me off then I can focus on you,” Lance says, hips rocking.

  


“Alright, alright,” Gwen says. “Is Morgana home?”

  


“Making dinner,” Lance says, then mewls, going soft and boneless, as Gwen tightens her grip and starts to pulls her off.

  


Gwen uses her other hand and her mouth and her body to stimulate other areas for Lance, wrapping her legs around Lance's hips, turning them, riding her. It's hot, and Lance is so fluid under her, shifting, moaning, hips jerking.

  


“Like… like this,” Lance gasps, pushing Gwen's hand away, pressing her penis into the crease of Gwen's thigh instead. “Like this, and you, you… yeah.”

  


Gwen rides, hand at the top of Lance's thigh to hold them steady, mouth against Lance's. Lance moans and then goes very still and limp, and then jerks, orgasm taking her. Gwen laughs, wrapping herself around Lance, cradling her while Lance comes down. Lance sighs and moans and sighs again.

  


She does see to Gwen, later. And then Morgana comes in and joins their post-coital snuggle. Dinner can wait. Gwen and Lance, between them, get Morgana naked and she sprawls, glorious and pale, the freckles on her belly fascinating Gwen. Lance loves it when they're all naked and sweaty like this, and she loses herself in kisses and skin, whispering compliments, wondering at their beauty.

  


  



End file.
